


Gingerbread

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair's baking goes awry.





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Gingerbread [in any form!]** – due 9th Dec/revealed 10th Dec

**Gingerbread**  


“Oh, man! These guys don’t look at all well, do they, Jim?” 

“Um, nope, they don’t, Chief. Terminally ill, if anything. Or seriously deformed?” 

Blair frowned at the misshapen gingerbread figures on the baking sheet. For the first time ever, his made-from-scratch gingerbread men hadn’t turned out as they should, and he had no idea why. 

“Well, one thing’s for certain,” he murmured with a wry grin. “They’re not up to standard, so there’s no way I’m taking them into the PD. I can do without the mockery, thank you very much, so I’ll just have to make another batch.” 

Jim patted him consolingly on the shoulder as he surveyed the tray. “You know, Chief, you could tell everyone that they were _meant_ to look like yetis! That you thought that regular gingerbread men were a bit _passé_ so you wanted a change.” 

“Yeah, right!” Blair chuckled ruefully. “Like they’d believe that! No, I’ll just make some more, I guess.” 

Jim reached over his shoulder and picked up one of the still-warm ‘yetis’ and took a bite. 

“If it’s any consolation, Chief, they still taste just as good, so I’ll be quite happy to keep this batch just for us. I can never get enough of your gingerbread, kiddo!” 

Laughing out loud now, Blair smiled fondly at his best friend. “In that case, they’re all yours, Jim! Enjoy your gingerbread yetis, man!” 

Licking his lips and smirking happily, Jim reached for another one. “Thanks, Chief, don’t mind if I do!”  


\-----------------------  



End file.
